Peter Without Never
by joheun-achim
Summary: Ia menyebutnya nostalgia. Pria kumuh itu sangat senang mengenang masa lalunya, disaat ia memiliki segalanya. Meskipun 'segalanya' adalah kata yang terlalu berlebihan. (Kaisoo)


Title : Peter Without Never

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : Jongin/Kyungsoo

Summary : Ia menyebutnya nostalgia. Pria kumuh itu sangat senang mengenang masa lalunya, disaat ia memiliki segalanya. Meskipun 'segalanya' adalah kata yang terlalu berlebihan.

(Just take this as my apologize for not updating 'Summer')

Hujan.

Siang ini hujan turun, tidak terlalu deras dan tidak terlalu sedikit. Siang ini seharusnya menjadi siang yang cerah supaya orang-orang dapat keluar dan bemain menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Namun tampaknya Tuhan tidak menghendakinya dan menurunkan hujan. Ranting pohon yang basah melambai-lambai lembut. Anginnya tidak terlalu kencang tetapi cukup untuk membuat kulit menggigil kedinginan. Keduanya seolah mengundang semua orang untuk beristirahat di bawah selimut yang hangat. Seseorang yang kelelahan dapat beristirahat dengan nyenyak. Semua penat dalam kepala akan hilang sekejap setelah bangun. Memang benar adanya, kehendak Tuhan adalah kehendak yang paling baik. Rintik hujan semakin deras membuat suaranya semakin nyaring namun menenangkan jiwa yang kelelahan.

Dalam musim hujan ini, pria itu tidak merasa bahagia. Berbeda dengan beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia masih dapat merasakan gelas yang hangat berisikan coklat nikmat. Pada saat seperti ini ia sering melihat hujan turun dari luar jendela kemudian menyeduh coklat favoritnya. Dengan memeluk _Pororo_nya di dalam selimut. Setelah lelah, ia berlali menuju ranjang kemudian tidur. _Sedikit_ berubah dengan keadaan sekarang. Jika dulu ia melihat hujan dari jendela, kini ia melihatnya secaa langsung, hujan dan angin dapat ia rasakan secara langsung. Tidak ada coklat panas dan _Pororo_. Mungkin karena sekarang aku telah berusia 22 tahun, pikirnya. Tidak ada selimut hanya jaket hitam kusam miliknya. Ya, memang _sedikit_ berubah.

Ia menyebutnya nostalgia. Pria kumuh itu sangat senang mengenang masa lalunya, disaat ia memiliki segalanya. Meskipun 'segalanya' adalah kata yang terlalu berlebihan.

Dengan sepatunya yang basah, ia berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sangat jelas ia dapat merasakan basah di seluruh tubuhnya, dia kehujanan.

Kini ia duduk pada lantai di depan sebuah toko kelontong yang sengaja tutup. Meskipun sudah menemukan tempat berteduh, cipratan hujan masih sedikit mengenai sepatunya. Beberapa kali ia memeluk kakinya, mencoba mengecilkan ukuran tubuhnya sebisa mungkin.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak kehilangan segalanya. Masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Hanya saja tak tahu dimana mereka dan bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang. Terkahir ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sendiri sudah cukup lama. Musim dingin keempatnya di Seoul? Atau mungkin kelima? Ah, entahlah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala peningnya sekaligus mengeringkan rambut cokelat tuanya. Baiklah, tidak ada lagi nostalgia.

Pria itu juga suka berimajinasi. Ia belajar dari buku-buku dongeng yang sering ia baca dulu -oh, kembali mengingat masa lalu. Benar, tidak ada lagi nostalgia.

Di siang menjelang sore seperti ini biasanya ia akan bermain layang-layang, atau berjalan kesana-kemari dengan tidak jelas, yang penting ada kegiatan. Namun lantaran hujan mengguyur, ia memutuskan untuk duduk saja. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali memandang rintikan hujan yang semakin deras. Rintikan hujan itu juga menatapnya balik, mereka tatap-menatap hingga matanya memegal kemudian memutuskan untuk menutup. Ia tertidur dengan mulut terbuka karena kelelahan. Tubuhnya yang semula ia kecilkan kembali ke posisi semula menyebabkan hujan mengenainya. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan sakit.

Tak masalah baginya semenjak tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan tubuhnya. Yang terpenting ia pikirkan saat ini adalah 'bagaimana cara melepas lelah ditubuhnya.' Sebentar saja (atau mungkin selamanya), ia ingin kembali merasakan apa yang ia rindukan dari beberapa tahun silam, meskipun hanya dalam mimpi. Kasur yang empuk, selimut yang hangat, cokelat panas yang lezat, usia yang masih muda.

* * *

Pria itu bermain layang-layang masih menggunakan pakaian kumuhnya. Langit berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan petang sehabis hujan. Angin bertiup kencang ke arah barat, waktu yang sangat pas untuk bermain.

Dengan sepatu hitam basahnya ia berlari keliling lapangan mencari tempat yang pas untuk menerbangkan mainannya. Tanah yang becek terus tersiprat-siprat sembari ia melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak sedikit lumpur yang mengotori ujung bawah pakaiannya. Yang awalnya basah jadi semakin basah dan yang kotor jadi semakin kotor.

Ia menemukan tempatnya di sebelah ujung timur bagian tengah. Angin bertiup ke arah barat, maka ia berpikir mainannya bisa terbang lebih leluasa jika ia pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Simpel, seorang anak-anak juga akan memikirkan hal yang sama.

Dalam hati ia berhitung mundur, ia juga bersiap-siap segera menerbangkannya. Tiga, Dua, Sa-! Ah! Tunggu! Benang layang-layangku kusut, pikirnya berang. Dengan berat hati ia duduk di titik ia berdiri. Bukankah kotor dan becek disana? Pria itu tidak peduli. Tangannya bergulat dengan benang kusut itu. Bagaimanapun caranya ia mencoba meluruskannya, namun hasilnya malah memperburuk kondisi benang tersebut. Hatinya memberang juga.

Hatinya sangat iri ketika melihat anak kecil yang mulai berhamburan bermain layang-layang. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali mendengus kesal. Melirik benang kusut di tangannya yang kemudian ia buang jauh-jauh. Sudah rusak, tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi, pikirnya.

Anak-anak kecil itu bermain dengan riangnya. Ada yang berhasil menerbangkannya, ada yang gagal tapi terus berusaha, ada juga yang asal-asalan ikut hanya untuk melihat temannya bermain. Mereka berteriak bahagia saat seorang anak berhasil melakukan layang-layang. Suara tepuk tangan meriah datang setelahnya. Pria 22 tahun tadi makin iri dan dalam hati berharap semoga hujan turun kembali. Atau kalau perlu disertai _geledek_ juga?

Tuhan tidak menghendaki keinginannya. Keadaan lapangan menjadi bertolak belakang dengan yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya berdiri kemudian berjalan menjauhi lapangan.

* * *

Ia kembali ke toko yang sudah biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Disini sudah malam dan hujan kembali, ia merangkul kakinya sekali lagi, sehingga tak jarang hidungnya menempel di jeans hitam kotornya.

Hujan membuat jiwanya tenang hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya saja, dan mencium aroma keras tanah yang khas saat ditimpa air hujan. Di sisi lain, ia juga sedikit sebal karena dengan hujan, ia selalu kedinginan bahkan jaket hitamnya tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan diri.

Jika kita lihat, hidupnya begitu merana dan kesepian. Tidak ada rumah untuk berteduh, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa untuk diajak bicara. Bagaimana dengannya? Apa ia tidak merasakannya juga? Tentu saja tidak. Dengan sangat jelas ia menyadari kondisi sekitarnya yang semakin hari semakin memburuk. Apalagi suara perutnya yang meraung-raung seperti seekor serigala membuatnya selalu menyadarinya.

Sejak kecil ia diajarkan untuk selalu bersyukur, dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bersyukur memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain layang-layang sepuasnya. Setidaknya sebelum layang-layangnya rusak sehingga ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia syukuri sekarang? Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok.

Di seberang jalan tiba-tiba ia melihat pria tinggi kurus membawa keresek hitam besar, dan tangan satunya lagi melindungi tubuhnya dengan payung. Tatapan pria asing itu lurus menghadap seberang yang mana membuat pria yang sedang ia tatap salah tingkah.

Perlahan ia mendekat. "Maaf kalau ini terdengar tidak sopan bagimu, namun di mana rumahmu?" Tanya si pria asing.

"Kota besar dengan banyak lampu."

"Kota di dekat sini ya, Seoul. Kau pasti orang kaya ya?!" Si pria tinggi terkaget-kaget tidak percaya. Maksudku, lihatlah penampilan pria kumuh dari kota itu! "Lantas kenapa kau sampai berada di sini?" Pria yang lebih pendek hanya menggeleng pasrah. "Maksudku, ini desa, bukan kota. Kau bilang kau tinggal di kota bukan?" Pria pendek itu tetap memberi respon yang sama. Menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab si pria mungil singkat.

"Aku dan ibuku sering melihatmu berjalan-jalan disini apa kau tidak punya rumah disini?" Si pria mungil menggeleng lagi, kali ini sedikit ragu-ragu. "Siapa namamu?"

Nama? Kata nama tersebut terus berputar-putar di pikiran si pria pendek. Nama? Iya, dulu memang ia memiliki nama. Namun karena sekarang jarang digunakan -maksudnya di desa ini tidak ada yang mengenalinya dan ia juga tidak akan menyapa dirinya sendiri- maka ia sendiri sampai kelupaan namanya. Sesuatu di dalam otaknya yakin bahwa namanya diawali huruf D besar, dan didominasi O. Jadi ia hanya menjawab "Do..."

Pria tinggi itu kini jongkok untuk menyamai tinggi satu sama lain. Dengan alis yang ternagkat keduanya, ia keheranan. "Do? Apa nama orang-orang kota semacam itu?" Karena melihat pria bernama Do itu kebingungan, ia tidak berniat untuk membuatnya semakin bingung. Maka ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kereseknya. "Akan lebih nikmat jika diminum saat hangat, tapi daripada tidak sama sekali kau bisa mengambilnya." Katanya dengan membawa kotak susu coklat berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya.

Dari kecil Do juga selalu diajari untuk menerima pemberian orang, terutama dari orang yang baik, bukan dari orang asing. Namun Do percaya, pria asing di depannya adalah pria yang baik, maka dari itu ia menerima kotak susu itu, menggunakan tangan kanan juga. "Terima kasih." Tak lupa ia ucapkan setelahnya.

"Kau terlihat kasihan dengan pakaian lusuh itu," Ia berdiri kembali hendak beranjak pergi. "Aku tidak berani membawamu pulang begitu saja. Tapi nanti akan kutanyakan pada ibuku, kalau setuju, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku." Do hanya menatapnya pergi, pandangannya terus tertancap pada pria tadi. "Oh iya, namaku Kim Jongin." Sebelum Jongin sempat membalikkan badannya lagi, pria Do tadi berteriak.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Teriaknya nyaring setelah mengingat namanya.

**-TBC-**

i just wrote this without knowing what will happen next... so just enjoy the cliff hanger hahhhahaha


End file.
